Serah's Theme Promise
by furude rika.03
Summary: What was going on in Lightning's mind on her journey to Palumpolum? What was the mental obstacles she had to go through? Based on the game's theme Promise.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Final Fantasy XIII or any of its characters. They belong solely to the awesome Square Enix and Testuya Nomura for the character design.

Note: I've used the games main theme, English version of the song promise, as a basis for this fic. Enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light._**

"You can save us...protect us all...save Cocoon." When you turned to crystal my whole world crumbled, my futures, my dreams all washed away into nothingness. "I didn't want to think so fought instead." Without any purpose I might as well die, in an attempt to end the pain I wanted to keep on fighting and decided to go against the the fal'Cie hoping it will end, but all that did was burn a greater hatred in my heart, I became the thing I sought to destroy, a l'Cie. Serah, I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry I've threatened you, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to shoulder your burden, but most of all I'm sorry for failing to be your sister.

 ** _Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over._**

As time went on, I blindlessly continued to push forward. You wanted me to save Cocoon, and I'm doing it the way I know how, by destroying the one manipulating the people, the Sanctum. But if I do succeed, what then? Would completing your focus bring you back or will I just be fighting a losing battle? Is there any hope in all of these or is this just another senseless fighting? Would saving Cocoon really make you smile and if so will I see it again? Without you..."My life has no purpose."

 ** _Battles we can win, our struggle lies within._**

Fight after fight I kept on winning, yet it seems I haven't even taken the first step to victory. "Fighting without hope is no way to live, it's just a way to die." Shutting everything out, focusing on my goal "Stilling my mind and moving on instinct" where will that take me? I could easily win countless battles but as long as I've given up hope, I might as well have lost them all.

 ** _Will we live to greet the dawn._**

Let's say I do succeed, will everything be alright? Will winning eventually bring you back? Could I hold on to that tiny shed of hope that everything will be over once I succeed? All this questions, with no answers. Lightning might have gotten over it, but I haven't. I've used her as a shield, a mask to hide my doubt, to become stronger. But the uncertainty and the knowledge that I failed you... I could... could no longer handle it, Claire could no longer handle it.

 ** _Love will not leave you._**

I know I've shut you out, I know I didn't listened, I know I weren't there when you needed me most, and I know I failed you. But despite everything I did, always remember that I will never stop loving you. I've given you my everything and will continue to do so. Serah, I'm sorry.

 ** _Hate will not heal you._**

I hated everything that had happened. Hated Snow for being the cause of it all. Hated the fal'Cie for turning you into a l'Cie. Hated the people for turning against you. But most of all I hated myself for not listening. In the end no matter how much I loathe it will not change anything. No matter who I blame, nothing will turn back time, nothing will be fixed.

 ** _Promise me one day peace shall reign, everywhere._**

For now, all I can do is move forward. These companions that I've made will be my power and your wish my strength. "Point is I have people I can count on, I'll make it through". With the new conviction that I have, I promise you one day peace shall reign everywhere.

Those words echoed in my heart. It's true in the end Lightning really did saved Cocoon just as both of them promised. But now... now... where is my sister? After awakening from crystal stasis, I was sure you were there I saw you, you've greeted me with a smile and we even got your approval for me to marry Snow. Then you've said those words to me, those words that echoes in my heart until now. I told everyone what happened but they didn't believe me, they all told me you were dead. No one knows where you are or what happened and soon so did Snow all in an effort to look for you. Now that there is no one else left for me, it is now my turn to go and make your wish come true.

"I chose to start my journey because I wanted to see you again. But there was a reason I decided to keep going. A promise I made to myself." ~Serah Farron, Requiem of the Goddess~

* * *

 **Note:** Alright that's it, so the ending is more or less the beginning of XIII-2 and the ending of Requiem of the Goddess, which I'd say is the best part of XIII-2. I usually use the story of XIII-2 as a starting point as the Farrons really, sort of in a way, bonded there (okay so more than they did in XIII). The song only covered the first part of Lightning's thoughts (Basically from when Serah turned to crystal and up to Lightning's journey to Palupolum)

I was always thinking how I could make a story on this considering it should be easy as that is the Game's main theme, but to be honest it was difficult. Alright the Japanese version of the song was difficult, the English version (this one) was actually enjoyable to make. Though I feel like it turned out to be romance or something, it's not suppose to but...

I've quoted a lot of times here and that is cause I absolutely love the meaning behind those quotes.

For those of you who doesn't know the Japanese Lyrics of the song Promise, here it is. (Maybe I'll make another one this time using the Japanese version for Serah's thoughts in XIII-2, maybe, maybe not). Anyways here it is.

 **Promise Japanese version:**

Make my wish come true let darkness slip aside.

Hiding all the hope, mocking what we treasure.

Battles we can win, if we believe our souls.

Hang in for the light till dawn.

Fate will not leave you.

Hate will not heal you.

Fate and on day peace shall flow everywhere.

As usual my writing isn't that good, I try but I'm just not good. Reviews will definitely be appreciated and tell me where to improve on.

Til next time.


End file.
